


Price Paid

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: From Bets to What’s Best [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Carrie wants to fix what she unintentionally broke.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: From Bets to What’s Best [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983958
Comments: 29
Kudos: 171
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Price Paid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts), [stars_soph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_soph/gifts), [gayfangirltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/gifts).



To say that Reggie was heart broken was an understatement. He remembered the Nick he knew before he was sent away. Nick was the one that made Reggie realize he was bisexual. Because Reggie knew he liked girls, but then he knew he liked Nick. Nick hadn’t changed much by the time Reggie came back to the public school here. He was still fun loving and sporty, with a sense of humor that made people send him questioning looks. The most noticeable difference to Reggie was the way Nick looked. He still had a head of dirty blonde hair, but he had gotten taller and defined his muscles more playing lacrosse. Reggie knew he was in trouble when he caught the first glimpse of Nick after five years and his heart still skipped a beat. But Reggie didn’t approach him. They had barely been friends before, and he didn’t want to seem like one the people feeding off Nick’s popularity. Now...well now it didn’t matter, Reggie supposed. He trusted the Nick he knew before, didn’t stop to think the Nick he knew now might be that different. A lesson Reggie learned a lot. Trust as few people as possible. He told Flynn as much as they sat in his SUV, tears streaming down his cheeks while Julie went off to find Alex, the only teenager they knew who actually turned his phone off for school.

“Do you want me to kick his ass?” Flynn offered softly. Reggie was grateful for her. He knew this hurt her, too. And Julie and Alex. They all really liked Carrie and Luke and Willie. But Reggie was still hurt. He wrapped his arm around Flynn, and she let him bury his face into her shoulder.

“Thanks for offering, but no.” He mumbled into her jacket. “It just hurts. I really liked him. And I know I’m not the coolest guy, no matter how I act I do know that. But I never expected _Nick_ to do something like this. I mean...when we were kids he didn’t have a mean bone in his body.”

Flynn sighed, “I know Nick was your big sexual awakening, Reg. But we aren’t kids anymore. You can’t think that just because someone was nice five years ago, they are the same person now.”

“But you haven’t changed.” Reggie whispered.

Flynn smiled despite herself, “No. I haven’t. And I never will. You better not either. You survived five years at a fancy prep school and stayed the same dorky dude I’ve always known. Don’t lose that guy now.”

“But that guy wants to hear Nick out.” Reggie still had tears pooling in the eyes as Flynn pulled back to look at him.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. Because I’m not letting people ruin who you are.” Flynn pulled out her phone, tapping out a text before putting it away.

“What was that?” Reggie asked as he wiped at his eyes, but his eyes caught on the sleeves of the jacket he had on. Nick’s jacket. He’d forgotten he was wearing it when he walked away.

“I texted Carrie. I told her he has one chance to explain himself.”

“What? When?” Reggie felt his anxiety rising. He wanted an explanation, but he didn’t know if he could handle it.

Flynn put a hand on his shoulder over the center console, “It is going to be okay. We’ll be there with you.”

They waited until after school. They each had already missed two classes, and Reggie and Carrie had a test in last period they had to be there for. Carrie caught Reggie as they left the room, begging him for two minutes. He agreed to listen to what she had to say, but instead she pulled out her phone, playing a voice file. Reggie recognized her voice. And Nick’s.

_ “When did you realize you liked him?” _

_ ”What?” _

_ ”Just, humor me. Please. Tell me.” _

_ There was a sigh. “When I was twelve.” _

_ ”Twelve?” _

_”Yeah. He used to go here, you know. Before he was sent to private school. I_ _didn’t realize it was the same kid at first. But yeah, when I was twelve. How could I not? Especially when he came back? Reggie is absolutely amazing. He’s open and genuine and funny. He’s shy but he’s passionate and it’s amazing. His smile is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And I know what my parents would say if they heard me. They would tell me that we’re only seventeen, so why am I getting so stuck on a boy I’ll probably never see again after graduation. But I can’t help it. Even before I actually talked to him, if I pictured the future, I saw Reggie’s face in it. I’m falling in love with him, Carrie. And now I’ve ruined it.”_

_ ”What? No, Nick. You didn’t ruin anything.” There was a sniffle. “This is all my fault. I made that bet just to get you to do something about your crush. I never meant for you to get hurt, or for anyone to get hurt.” _

”I-I don’t understand.” Reggie said when the audio died. “What-“

”I just needed you to hear what he had to say when he didn’t know you would hear it. And I know you probably don’t trust me, but he had no idea I was recording him when he said that.” Carrie spoke fast, like she was afraid Reggie would walk away.

”Flynn trusts you.” Reggie said simply. “And I trust Flynn. So anyone that has her trust has mine, too.” Carrie blinked, her eyes filling with tears. Reggie smiled sadly. “She really likes you, Carrie. Don’t screw it up.”

”Thank you.” She said quietly. “Nick really likes you, too. I’m sorry that I made you doubt that.” They walked slowly, side by side, as they made their way out to the bleachers to meet up with the others. Flynn raised an eyebrow at Reggie, silently asking if he was okay, and he nodded. He looked up at Nick, who was staring at his feet, still sitting in just his shirt, Reggie’s jacket folded neatly next to him.

”Put the jacket on, sport-o. You’re gonna catch a cold.” Reggie said, a small smile tugging on his lips. Nick choked out a laugh, finally looking up at Reggie.


End file.
